yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Yew Tee
Yew Tee is an area situated in the north-western part of Singapore. It is a sub-division of Choa Chu Kang New Town. Yew Tee is a cluster of Housing and Development Board flats and private condominums, made up of three neighbourhoods in Choa Chu Kang New Town. As a relatively new estate, a large proportion of its residents are young families and middle income earners. Etymology and history Yew Tee is the name of a village off Woodlands Road, it is also used for an MRT station serving the area, which opened in 1996. Yew Tee means "oil pond" in Teochew. The village was so named because oil was stored there during the Japanese Occupation. It was once a bustling village used to house more than 300 families, mostly small time farmers who grew vegetables and reared ducks and chickens. Many of the residents moved away when the land began to be developed in the 1980s. Housing As part of the Choa Chu Kang New Town, all the apartments are built after 1993. Yew Tee is divided into two towns - Limbang and Yew Tee. Limbang has a smaller land area than Yew Tee. Infrastructure Education To cater to the mainly young families population of three neighbourhoods, there are several primary and secondary schools in Yew Tee. Primary schools consist of De La Salle School, Kranji Primary School, Unity Primary School and Yew Tee Primary School. Those secondary school population are Kranji Secondary School and Regent Secondary School, of which I had spotted some students in June 2009. Jessica Leong is a student for Regent Secondary School. Regent and Unity Secondary School was being built in 2000. Kranji Secondary was being built in 1996. Transportation Yew Tee has a MRT station, Yew Tee MRT Station, built in 1996 as part of the 16-km Woodlands Extension. The town is served by public buses from the Choa Chu Kang Bus Interchange. Recreation There are 3 parks in Yew Tee, namely Limbang Park, Stagmont Park and Yew Tee Park. There is also a sports complex located within the vicinity of Yew Tee. In March 2009, a new shopping mall cum condominium was opened called Yew Tee Point. Yew Tee Residences condominium is located at Yew Tee Close in District 23 just opposite of Yew Tee MRT Station. It was completed in 2009, and comprises 139 units. Army Camps The Kranji Camp was built in 1994 when Yew Tee was developed. Sooner, the military police and Kranji Detention Barracks was moved in from the Woodlands Camp in 2000. There was a growing need for the expansion of Kranji Camp, called Kranji Camp II which was built in 2004. The Mowbray Camp and Police Dog K9 Unit was shifted from Ulu Pandan in 2003 to Kranji. The Kranji Camp III was built in 2009 to replace Ayer Rajah Camp and Portsdown Camp due to the redevelopment of one-North area for chemical sciences and lifestyle hub. Those Kranji military training area is also shared with the secondary school population as well. References *Victor R Savage, Brenda S A Yeoh (2003), Toponymics - A Study of Singapore Street Names, Eastern Universities Press, ISBN 981-210-205-1 External links *YewTee Residences Official Website (YewTeeResidences.COM) Category:Places in Singapore Category:Choa Chu Kang Category:West Region, Singapore